Prompt 41: Scarves
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk makes a scarf to match the one her Uncle Ink has. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale tickle prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi (also known as comyet on Tumblr) on DeviantArt. I own LullabyTale and Caramel (both only mentioned).**

* * *

 **Prompt 41: Scarves  
(Ink!Sans and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Ink had just finished painting a village in the mountains and smiled as he added a little more color. "Perfect," he said. "I think Caramel will like this for their home."

He had gone to visit a new AU called LullabyTale and had met the Sans there known as Caramel. Happy to see that it was a happy AU, he had returned to his home to paint a picture of the village to give to his new friends later. His phone rang and he picked it up, seeing it was his niece's number and he answered it. "Hello, Frisk," he said with a smile.

"Uncle Ink, can I come see you?" She asked excitedly. "I've got something awesome to show you!"

He chuckled. "As long as your mom and dunkle say it's okay," he said.

"It's fine with us, Ink," he heard Toriel's voice. "I actually have to do some shopping for dinner tonight. Will you join us for dinner?"

"I'd be happy to, Lady Toriel. Thank you," the painter skeleton said graciously. "If it's alright with you two, Frisk can hang with me until then."

Seeing the little girl's excitement, the two nodded. "Okay," said Sans with a chuckle. "Be warned, Ink. Frisk's got a lot of energy today."

"Thanks for the heads up," Ink said as he opened the portal and Frisk jumped through eagerly, running up to him and hugging him as he closed the portal. He then scooped her up in his arms. "There's my favorite niece," he said with a smile, his eyes twinkling. "What did you want to show me?"

She motioned him to put her down and when he did, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a long scarf that had varying shades of brown and had tassels of varying shades of brown at the ends. She wrapped it around her neck and posed. "I made this myself after Mom showed me how to knit," she said, a big smile on her face. "Now we have matching scarves!"

The painter skeleton smiled at that as he glanced at his own scarf and saw the colors were exact. "Hey, you're right," he said before taking a moment to admire his niece's scarf. "You knitted it all by yourself?"

"Yup. And Mom helped me put on the tassels and helped me pick out the yarn so that I can wear it in the winter."

Ink nodded. "It's a fine scarf, Frisk," he said. "You did a good job with it."

She grinned and posed again, making him chuckle before he got an idea. "But there's one thing my scarf can do that yours can't," he said.

"What's that?" She asked.

The protector of the AUs removed his scarf and kneeled down in front of the girl, holding his scarf up a little behind her and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully before he suddenly scooped her up into his scarf and wrapped it around her. "Gotcha!" He said.

Frisk giggled at her uncle's silliness. "Uncle Ink!" She cried out as he finished wrapping her up in his scarf with only her head, stomach, and feet visible. She tried to squirm, but her uncle's scarf held her in a gentle, firm hold and he chuckled before gently loosening her scarf from around her neck so that it wouldn't hinder her breathing when she was laughing.

"I've got you now, Frisk," he said with a chuckle. "It's been a long time since I've tickled you and I'm eager to tickle that little tummy of yours."

The young girl giggled and tried to squirm again, but had no luck as Ink gently removed her shoes and socks and lifted up her shirt just a little to expose her stomach before grabbing his large paintbrush and bringing it down to tickle Frisk's feet first. The ten-year-old girl squeaked in surprise and began laughing as the paintbrush brushed over her feet, not missing one spot as Ink chuckled. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Look at you, all trapped in my ticklish grasp!" He said teasingly, which only made her laugh more.

After a bit more, the painter skeleton gave her a breather and gently pinched her cheek in affection. "You ready for some more tickles?" He asked teasingly.

Frisk playfully shook her head, but her grin was huge, which told the protector of the AUs that she was having fun, especially when she giggled as he brought his brush up to her neck and she burst into laughter again as her neck was tickled all over as he gently ran the brush over her little neck for a little bit before stopping and moving to her stomach. "Are you ready to have your little tummy tickled to pieces?" Ink asked, his voice once again teasing, which made her giggle and then squeal when he blew a raspberry into her stomach. "Yum, yum. What a delicious tummy! And I'm going to eat it up!"

The little girl laughed at his silly words and squealed again as her uncle blew giant, ticklish raspberries into her major tickle spot and when the soft bristles of the giant paintbrush touched her stomach, she squealed even louder, which made Ink chuckle. "Aww, listen to that laugh," he said, twirling the tip of the bristles into her belly button which he knew would make her go crazy with laughter. The loudest squeal he had ever heard left her throat right then.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed before looking a little winded. Thankfully, the painter skeleton saw and gave her another breather, watching her as she caught her breath before he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Your tummy is mine, Frisk," he said before blowing an extra-big raspberry right onto her belly button. The squeal that followed almost made him deaf as the little girl managed to turn on her side, but he gently pulled her back to lay on her back, gently pinning her right shoulder down with one hand before blowing another raspberry onto her belly button, keeping it up as the ten-year-old girl laughed her hardest before her squirming suddenly stopped, a sign that she was tired. Seeing this, Ink stopped, smiling at her as he gently unwrapped his scarf from around her before helping her up and she hugged him, still giggling a little. Smiling again, he picked her up before wrapping his scarf around himself to form a pouch in front of him and gently setting her inside it before fixing her scarf so that it was carefully wrapped around her neck to keep her warm. "Your mom and dunkle are back, so why don't we get you home?"

She looked up at him. "You're going to stay for dinner, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "And visit with my favorite niece and extended family."

Frisk smiled and hugged him, snuggling in his arms as he held her and gently ruffled her hair in affection before an idea came to him and he lifted up one end of her scarf. "Hey, Frisk, is it okay if I put something special on your scarf for you?" He asked.

The young girl eagerly nodded and Ink looked thoughtful before smiling and grabbing one of his art pencils and carefully drawing something before a smaller paintbrush colored in the picture and he smiled after a moment, showing her what he had put on her scarf.

It was a small picture of a paintbrush that was printed into the yarn of the scarf and it glittered. Gently running her hand over it, Frisk smiled and hugged her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Ink," she said, feeling her scarf was now extra special.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said, kissing her forehead in affection as they headed back for Snowdin, their scarves keeping them warm on the journey.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
